


Day Two: Monster

by zizzlekwum



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Angst du Mortain, Autism, F/M, I just want to hug him and never let him go, Monster - Freeform, Self-Insert, my heart hurts for Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum
Summary: That scene from Book One where Adam says he's a monster breaks my heart whenever I think about it.
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949506
Kudos: 6





	Day Two: Monster

“Why do you think you’re a monster?” I blurt out before I’m able to stop myself. I internally cringe, cursing my lack of a filter.

Adam immediately tenses. “I would think that is self-explanatory,” he says curtly, not meeting my eyes.

Frowning, I shift from my spot on the couch to face him fully, putting my book aside. “What, you mean because you’re a vampire?” I ask, incredulous. “I’m not any more afraid now than I was before I found out the supernatural exists,” I tell him. “There are always going to be monsters, and the realization that not all of them are human doesn’t change that.”

“None of the supernatural are human,” Adam responds, his tone stiff. “That is what makes them supernatural.”

I shrug. “Just because you’re not human doesn’t mean you’re a monster, and just because you _are_ human doesn’t mean you aren’t a monster. I mean, look at Hitler! He was human, and he was certainly a monster. It’s the _who_ , not the _what_ that matters,” I explain.

Frowning, he lowers the book he had been reading, raising his eyes to look at me. “Vampires are by definition monsters.”

“That’s just stupid!” My voice comes out louder than I intend, a consequence of my rising frustration.

Adam seems surprised at my outburst. He raises his eyebrows, his book long forgotten. “I do not follow.”

I cross my arms over my chest, glaring at him. “By your reasoning, you’re a monster just because you aren’t human, but I can say with absolute certainty that there’s no one I feel safer or more comfortable with.” He tenses again, opening his mouth to speak, but I interrupt before he has a chance to say anything. “No, you don’t get to pretend you don’t care about me, not this time!” I exclaim, shaking my head. “Like it or not, you do care, and I _know_ it’s not just my autistic ass misreading social cues, because I’ve asked other people about it when I couldn’t decide if you cared or if I was just that unbearable to be around, so don’t even try to deny it. I’m not going to force you to talk about it or anything, because I firmly believe you will when you’re ready, but that doesn’t mean you can just ignore it.” I pause here, giving him a chance to respond, but he doesn’t say anything, so I go back to what I was saying before. “Now, as I was saying, why do you think I always like to partner with you? It’s not because you’re easy to work with, because let me tell you, sometimes you can be a wicked big pain in the ass!”

Adam huffs a laugh, his lips twitching upwards into a shadow of a smile. “This is not the first time I have been told that,” he concedes.

I grin, chuckling. “Oh, I’m sure you’ve been told that plenty of times,” I tell him, nudging his arm with my elbow. “And I bet others weren’t as nice about it, either.”

He gives a hum of agreement. “I admit, I have been called much worse.”

His smile grows wider at my laughter, and I take a second to appreciate the moment; not often do I get to see Adam like this. Then I remind myself of the topic at hand. “Anyway, my point is, being human and being a monster are not mutually exclusive. You’re a good guy, Adam. Definitely one of the top five best people I’ve ever met. You’re just about the farthest thing from a monster you can get, and honestly, it kills me that you don’t see that,” I say softly. “I need you to see yourself for who you really are, not what you think you must be.”

Adam looks lost, his brow furrowing. “Why?” he asks, his voice quiet.

“If the roles were reversed, wouldn’t you do everything to convince me otherwise?” I say gently, meeting his eyes.

He swallows. “Yes,” he says quietly.

I give him a small smile. “That’s why,” I whisper.

He gazes at me with an expression I’ve never seen him wear before, his green eyes soft. “Okay,” he says simply.

Nodding slightly, I rest my hand on his arm lightly. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do have autism/Asperger's, so that line about my autistic ass not understanding social cues is 100% accurate.


End file.
